


Aquarium Dates

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Phanfiction, Singapore, Translation, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Некоторые рыбы узнают вкус чего-либо, не открывая рта.- Как они это делают?- Я не знаю, Дэн, я просто делюсь фактами, - Фил скрещивает руки на груди.- Ладно-ладно, рыбный специалист, давай ещеилимилая маленькая история, основанная на недавних фотографиях парней из аквариума.





	Aquarium Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquarium Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611129) by [deathclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic). 



В Сингапуре влажно, и Фил слышит жалобы Дэна даже из ванной отеля. Он специально оставляет дверь открытой, пока сушит волосы и чистит зубы после душа, чтобы видеть в отражении зеркала Дэна, лежащего на их общей кровати в одной старой футболке Фила и боксерах, плотно облегающих его бедра.

У них уже давно нет никаких ограничений или личного пространства в отношениях, ловит себя на этой мысли Фил, когда заходит в комнату и снимает с себя полотенце, чтобы надеть нижнее белье, стоя прямо перед кроватью, а Дэн даже не пытается сделать вид, что не смотрит на него в этот самый момент. И, скорее всего, размышляет о событиях прошлой ночи. 

Часы показывают только половину десятого утра, но температура на улице уже выше, чем они привыкли. Дэн, однако, все равно останавливает выбор на узких джинсах, потому что «красота требует жертв, Фил!». Поверх всего он надевает рубашку, которую предварительно нюхает, чтобы убедиться, что она хорошо пахнет, ведь он запихнул ее в чемодан вместе с остальными вещами, что валялись на полу его спальни. И нет, не надо его за это судить – он спешил, а Фил отказался помогать. Хотя итог все равно был бы одинаковым.

Эта рубашка совершенно новая, они оба в нее влюбились, когда Дэн, привычно валяясь с Филом в его кровати и пролистывая новинки интернет-магазинов, вдруг начал толкать парня в плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание к приглянувшейся вещи. Рубашка на пуговицах, с принтом сакуры, бумажных журавликов и горой Фудзи. Япония была для Дэна местом номер один в личном топе путешествий, хотя, если честно, после Сингапура она медленно опустилась на второе место.

Дэн подбирает с пола рюкзак и закидывает в него кое-какие вещи, которые могут им понадобиться. Сегодня его очередь носиться с ним.

 

\- Если я положу бумажник в задний карман штанов, - начинает Дэн, поворачиваясь к Филу, - как думаешь, его украдут? Или я почувствую, если кто-то коснется моей жопы, когда будут его вытаскивать? 

\- Не знаю, - равнодушно отвечает Фил. – Но я готов сам украсть твой бумажник, если за это мне можно будет полапать тебя за жопу.

\- Ты и без этого в любое время можешь меня полапать.

\- Что ж, буду иметь в виду.

 

Рука Фила свободно лежит на талии Дэна, когда они идут по коридору отеля к лифту, чтобы спуститься в фойе, и Дэн без остановки рассказывает все, что успел прочитать на сайте, пока проверял часы работы.

\- Там куча рыб, - говорит он.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, - улыбается Фил. – Это ведь аквариум, в конце концов.

\- Заткнись, - Дэн тоже смеется, слегка хлопая Фила по груди. – Ты понял, о чем я.

*

Оба приходят к одинаковому мнению: аквариум великолепен. К тому же Дэн попутно вспоминает, что это самый большой аквариум в мире. Внутри темно, и помещение освещено всевозможными оттенками синего – вид такой, как будто это место только что сошло с картинок из эстетичных блогов Тамблера. Или из Ривердейла, - добавляет Дэн.

Их перехватывает фанатка – молодая девушка, что нервно трясется рядом с ними, пока ее мама останавливается и терпеливо ждет в стороне. Они позируют для фотографии: слегка склоняются, приобнимают девочку и замирают, когда она делает кадр. 

 

\- Когда-нибудь мы будем фотографировать друг друга с нашими детьми, - небрежно произносит Дэн. Дети – это та тема, которую они пусть и нечасто, но все же поднимают. – Первый день в школе, выходные в аквариуме…

Фил мычит в знак согласия и на секунду представляет поездки в музеи и океанариумы с ребенком – их ребенком; это то будущее, которое он определенно хочет видеть.

\- Когда-нибудь, - произносит он вслух. Прямо перед ними проходит семья, как он предполагает. Отец держит на руках ребенка, которому не может быть больше пары месяцев, рядом с ним шагает женщина с коляской и совсем неподалеку стоит мальчик лет восьми, прижимаясь маленькими ладошками и носом к толстому стеклу аквариума, за которым беспорядочными стайками плавают рыбы. _Когда-нибудь_ это будут они.

*

Они подходят к очередному отсеку, и Фил нетерпеливо тычет Дэна в бок, указывая на рыбу, которая, по его мнению, как две капли воды похожа на Хауэлла – она темная и с какими-то непонятными желтыми зигзагами по бокам. Дэн уже хочет закатить глаза и обидеться на такое унизительное сравнение, но потом вспоминает, что когда-то подарил Филу шикарную плюшевую рыбу и сказал, что она отражает его личность. Так что он замолкает на мгновение, внимательнее всматривается в толщу воды перед собой и, отыскав там самую разноцветную рыбу, с гордостью заявляет, что она – вылитый Фил.

Обойдя этот зал вдоль и поперек, они заходят в следующий, где, кажется, десятки людей становятся в одну и ту же позу и делают фотографии. Фил достает из кармана телефон и открывает камеру еще до того, как Дэн успевает что-то возразить. Так что они оба смеются, когда парень занимает такую же «глубокомысленную» позу, как и все окружающие, вот только вопреки ожиданиям обоих фотографии получаются действительно красивыми. Дэн ненадолго отходит в сторону, отвлекаясь на что-то в соседнем аквариуме, а Фил, пользуясь случаем, ставит только что сделанный снимок на фон своего телефона.

Он догоняет Дэна и удивляется, когда тот прижимается к нему. Должно быть, это тот самый случай, когда они следуют «нам-плевать-застукают-нас-или-нет» плану, хотя Фил думает, что ему нужно дать другое название. Не то чтобы это что-то изменит. Они уже начали вести себя более свободно, выходя на новый уровень флирта в своих видео; они больше не боятся прикасаться друг к другу на камеру, еще чаще фотографироваться вместе и делиться этими фотографиями с фанатами. Дэн в открытую заявил, что день рождения Фила проведет с его семьей на севере… интернет тогда буквально взорвался реакцией фанатов, но в хорошем смысле. Их совместная на две тысячи семнадцатый год цель состояла в том, чтобы наконец расслабиться, как можно меньше волнуясь о чём-то, и пока что они удачно ее придерживались. 

Данный момент поистине прекрасен, вдруг думает Фил. Вокруг достаточно темно, не считая голубоватой подсветки от аквариумов, и свет на Дэна падает так идеально, что тот выглядит великолепно, настолько потрясающе, что захватывает дух. Фил почти пропускает взгляд, которым его окидывает Дэн перед тем, как наклониться и быстро чмокнуть в щеку, а затем направиться в следующий зал, не оглядываясь и так не сомневаясь, что Фил последует за ним куда угодно.

*

\- Ты знаешь, что есть рыбы, которые называются Скользкий член? – спрашивает Фил, пока Дэн снимает для Инстаграма видео с эстетично выглядящими медузами. Картинка перед глазами чем-то похожа на синюю медузью футболку Фила, и ему вдруг становится жаль, что он не догадался взять ее в эту поездку.

\- Теперь знаю, - улыбается Дэн, поднимаясь на ноги и отрываясь от аквариума с медузами, перед которым просидел несколько минут в поисках самого удачного ракурса. – Еще какие-нибудь факты о рыбах?

\- Некоторые рыбы узнают вкус чего-либо, не открывая рта.

\- Как они это делают?

\- Я не знаю, Дэн, я просто делюсь фактами, - Фил скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Ладно-ладно, рыбный специалист, давай еще.

\- Золотая рыбка не может закрывать глаза, потому что у нее нет век.

\- Представь, если бы у нас тоже не было век, - вслух размышляет Дэн, обхватывая руку Фила и таща его к следующему отделу. – Звучит слегка неудобно.

\- Многие рыбы, как известно, меняют пол в течение жизни.

\- А вот это круто. Поддерживаю вас, трансгендерные рыбы, горжусь вами и люблю! – громко объявляет Дэн, кланяясь аквариуму перед ними. Он начинает смеяться еще до того, как договорить, и Фил присоединяется к нему, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

\- Когда доберемся до Австралии, нужно будет обязательно съездить к Большому Барьерному рифу, - продолжает Фил, без предупреждения снова фотографируя Дэна. – Там живет десять процентов всех известных видов рыб. 

\- Очень не хочется разрушать твои мечты, дорогой, но Большой Барьерный риф умирает.

\- Тогда тем более нужно туда съездить! – настаивает Фил. – Своими глазами посмотрим на него, до того, как он навсегда исчезнет. 

\- Хорошо, как скажешь.

\- В Австралии есть разновидность рыб под названием «Голубой мудак», - зачитывает Фил последний абзац статьи из Википедии. – Черт, Австралия – дикая страна.

*

Они заходят в следующий зал, где намного светлее, чем в предыдущих помещениях, потому что в нем и стены и потолки сделаны полностью из стекла, а рыбы плавают прямо над ними. Фил заворожен количеством окружающих их акул и рыб, он только и успевает что с пораженным видом вертеть головой из стороны в сторону, и Дэн, увлеченный совсем другой картиной, делает около сорока фотографий Фила, на которые он сможет смотреть, когда тот уедет в очередной отпуск. На самом деле у него даже есть отдельная папка, созданная очень давно специально для этого случая; в ней, должно быть, уже накопилось не меньше тысячи фотографий Фила, но он просто не может взять и удалить хотя бы одну из них.

Фил идет по коридору акул, пока не набредает на прилипшего к стеклу Дэна и, недолго думая, опускается на колено, фотографирует парня и так же быстро поднимается, чтобы никто из окружающих не подумал, что он собирается сделать предложение. В этом и нет необходимости, ведь он уже его сделал.

Они помолвлены. У них даже есть кольца, просто они не носят их, считая чем-то раздражающим и отвлекающим, к тому же Фил успел потерять свое где-то в квартире уже дважды. Не говоря о том, что никто не должен знать об их статусе, ведь это слишком личное. Это их маленькая тайна.

Парни снимают очередное селфи, держась за руки, хотя камера не улавливает этот момент. Фотография получается хорошей, так или иначе, определенно тот вид фото, который Фил собирается проявить и добавить в фотоальбом. На данный момент снимков сделано столько, что, кажется, эта поездка займет целый отдельный альбом, а ведь они еще даже не долетели до Австралии. 

Фил прижимается губами к щеке Дэна, замирает в таком положении и делает еще одну фотографию.

*

Еще не слишком поздно, но они оба чувствуют себя ужасно уставшими от долгой ходьбы при такой высокой влажности воздуха. Ну или же они просто уже не молоды. Скорее всего, и то и другое. Дэн выкладывает в Инстаграм свою фотографию, ту самую, на которой он стоит в задумчивой позе, а затем помогает Филу выбрать еще несколько уже для его профиля. 

В итоге Фил публикует зацикленное видео, где он изображает рыбу, фотографию Дэна, смотрящего на акулу, ската и совместное селфи, с переплетенными за кадром пальцами. Мир еще не готов к фотографии с поцелуем, черт возьми, да и они сами еще к этому не готовы. Хотя Дэн почему-то глубоко уверен, что даже если и _можно_ было, то Фил все равно бы не выложил подобную фотографию на всеобщее обозрение. 

\- Когда удильщики спариваются, самцы прикрепляются к телу самки и прирастаются к нему навсегда, теряя свое собственное тело.

\- Что за фигня, Фил? – стонет Дэн, ворочаясь в постели, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом. – Сейчас два часа ночи. Почему ты до сих пор не спишь и думаешь о сексе рыб?

\- Ну, это ведь круто, - хихикает Фил. – Представь, если бы так происходило и у людей во время спаривания.

\- Радуйся, что это не так, - все еще недовольно ворчит Дэн. – А теперь спи. Завтра рано вставать, благодаря тебе, между прочим. Ведь это ты решил куда-то меня потащить с утра пораньше.

Тишина длится примерно минуту, пока Фил снова не подает голос.

\- Если верить «В поисках Немо», то получается отец Немо рано или поздно сменит пол и станет матерью Немо****.

\- Богом клянусь, Фил, еще один факт о рыбах, и я отменяю свадьбу.


End file.
